You Dont Even Know
by MileySwag
Summary: I kinda lost the inspiration for this story; I'll probably delete it,and write another one different,but similar; xo amanda
1. Not Goodbye,but See You Later

This isn't Goodbye, But See You Later.

I watched as they started digging the dirt,making hole to place her in. They lifted her coffin and carefully placed it underground,  
as they started covering it with dirt. This was so unreal. Tears started pouring down my face as I realized she was gone.  
I stood there for awhile,silently crying with Joe on my left and Kevin on my right. My dad didn't even have enough descentcy to show up. I slowly walked up to the ground where my mom was buried with a white rose in my hand. Her favorite.  
I placed it on the grave and stepped back when Kevin and Joe were standing. We stood there for awhile. People left but we stayed,absorbing that she wasn't coming Kevin and Joe started to walk away I still stood there.  
''You coming Nick?'' Kevin asked. ''Ill be there in a sec.'' I whispered. I walked back into the church and grabbed the guitar my mom gave me,she inspired me to sing and play. I sat back down on the grass in front of her grave. ''This is for you Mom'  
I whispered as I started to play.

_So close yet, So far but in my heart _

_You're here with me you did not leave _

_You just went to live in Eternity._

_Without you I don't know how my life will be _

_But I believe it's not goodbye _

_Cause I will remember you and I will see you again _

_When I rise cause I know and I believe I will see you in eternity_

_Do you live in the light of the sun again dancing in the river of life and knowing that'll never end and forever by my side;_

_Forever I'll just say goodbye cause I will remember you and I will see you again when I rise cause I know and I believe I will see you in eternity_

_It's not goodbye cause I will remember you and I will see you again when I rise cause I know and I believe,_

_I will see you in Eternity._

''See you later Mom.'' I whispered as I stood up and walked towards Kevin's car.

I opened the car door,and shut it back as Kevin started to drive away. When we got to my dads house I grabbed my suitcases as Joe showed me my room. It was big and nice,I guess. It didn't really matter to me though. I sighed as I started to unpack.  
''Nicholas!'' I heard a familiar throaty voice yell as I stopped unpacking and walked down the stairs to see my father. ''Hi,dad'  
''Hi son,how was the funeral.'' Like he actually cares. ''It was good.'' I said looking at the ground. '' dinners ready'  
He mumbled while walking into the kitchen. ''Im not hungry.'' I said louder than I would've before since he was in the kitchen.  
I went back inside 'my room.' I decided to get more comfortable and change into my night clothes since it was pretty late.  
I grabbed a pair of boxers. And just slid them on not even bothering wearing a shirt. It was way to hot here anyways.  
I walked over to my window to close the blinds,and couldn't help but notice a figure next door also changing. I quickly looked away, not knowing if it was a guy or a girl. I slid into bed,and tried to find some peace enough to fall asleep.  
I said a prayer,and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**a/n:** This was a little depressing  
But I'm really excited about this story.  
I'll only continue if I get a reasonable amount of reviews,so don't be shy(:  
Next chapter Nick goes to school ? And meets a girl whose name rhymes with smiley (:


	2. She's Attractive but Bitter

Mileys POV

I was woken up, by the unwanted alarm this morning. I got out of bed,and put on my cheerleading uniform since it was Friday.  
I sent all the girls a text to remind them to wear it. I walked downstairs and saw my mom preparing breakfeast for me and Noah.  
''Thanks mom.'' I said smiling at her. ''No problem Miles,oh and the Grey's son moved back in with them.'' I scrambled my brain to remember the dudes name. ''Um, Nate right?'' I asked,as I took a bite out of my toast. ''No hon,Nick.'' She said. ''Right,right.'' I took a quick sip of orange juice as I walked out to my bus stop.

At school..

Nicks POV

I walked the halls of my new school,searching for my locker. I could feel people staring at me,but it didn't bother me I'd probably stare too. ''Hey man,need help?'' I turned around to see a good looking guy with black hair and tan skin. He was ripped. I suddenly felt intimidated.  
''Uh sure,my names Nick.'' I said,while I followed him. ''Ah,Nick Grey right?'' ''Yeah thats me.'' I said,as he pointed me to my locker number.  
''Thanks,dude.'' I said as we pounded fists. ''No problem,its right by one of the hottest girls in school. How could I forget it? I'm Taylor by the way.'' He said,stopping suddenly as a girl with a cheerleading outfit passed by and winked at him.I turned away,and punched in my combination unloading my books. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had math first. I closed my locker,and tried to figure out if I should go left or right. I decided to look on the map. I started walking while looking at the map and accidentally walked into some girl,while dropping my books and hers. Feeling embarrassed I picked them up for her,as I picked up my own. Finally looking at her,I saw that I spilled a diet coke soda on what looked like a girl with a cheerleading uniform. ''Thanks so much asshole.'' She replied taking the books. Before walking away she eyed me up and down. ''By the way your fly is open.'' She said while laughing. I watched her while she walked away. ''Yeah well why are you looking down there anyways!'' I called out. Watching Joe come over smirking at me. ''Got the lady's already Nick?'' He said smiling. ''Who is she?'' I asked curiously. ''That's Miley.'' he murmured. ''Unique name.'' I said,picturing her in my head and matching up the name. ''Yeah,shes hot right?'' Joe asked elbowing me in my ribs. ''Uh,yeah. I don't think we got off on a good start though.'' I said,as I walked down the hallway trying to find room 2205. Joe peeked over my shoulder. ''Here, 2205 is right there.'' He said pointing over to the class.  
I smiled and walked inside,looking around to see if Taylor happened to be in this class. He wasn't,but Miley was. Great,just what I needed.  
I sat in the only seat available,and that was in front of Miley.

Mileys POV

Just great,he's in my class. Who is he anyways? Not paying attention at all to what the teacher was saying I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook,and crunched it up in a ball as I through it in the back of his hair. It stayed there. Em,Sel,Mandy,Tay,and I started bursting out laughing. It was pretty funny. But unfortunately it caught the teachers attention as he walked over to my desk. ''Miley? Is this really necessary?'' asked his voice as dull and boring as ever. I looked through my eyelashes. ''I'm sorry, I was aiming for the garbage can. Its not my fault his hair is to big and takes up all the air space. ''Sure you were you should just completely avoid Nicholas.'' He replied walking back over to his desk. ''Are you really going to fall for that? I barely know her and shes already criticizing everything I say or do.'' 'Nicholas' turned around to face me. ''Which she shouldn't. Nice name _Miley._'' He said while smirking at me. I rolled my eyes,as I was about to respond. ''Okay thats it. Miley since you and Nick seem not to get along we should solve this problem. Miley you will show Nick where his classes are AND whatever partner work were doing Nick is now your partner permanently.'' He said. ''I guess your not very bright then. Don't you know hes only acting this way because _he wants me_.'' I said while smirking. Nick blushed,deep red as the kids in the class started laughing.

Nicks POV

Everything was going great,I made a lot of new friends. The only downside of my day was that Miley was in all my classes. I had lunch next with Joe,and Kevin so I was looking foward to that. As I walked to lunch,I got on line and picked up a slice of pizza and some chocolate milk. I also saw Miley,and some of her cheerleading fans on line too. Miley picked up a burger and a apple. I took that as my chance to get her back. ''If you think the apple makes what your eating healthy your wrong. And here I thought girls watched their weight,then again your not really considered as a girl.'' I gave her a fake smile as I payed for my lunch and looked for Joe,Taylor,and Kevin. I saw all of them and some other guys I met sitting with them. ''Ha Nick,I heard what you said to Miley on the line.'' Taylor said,grinning at me. Kevin looked pissed.  
He stood up and walked over to the cheerleaders table and sat next to one of Mileys friends as he gave her a kiss. ''Dont worry about Kevin,him and Miley are pretty close''  
Lucas said. ''Yeah we all are.'' Joe said sticking up for Kevin. ''Dude! You just called her hot not so long ago.'' I exclaimed. ''Yeah,hot for you.  
I don't dig Miles shes like my sister. I dig her friend.'' Joe said as he looked over to a blonde curly haired girl that was sitting next to Miley.  
The boys,all ohhed,and patted Joe on the back causing Miley and her 'group' to look at us. Well actually they looked at the guys,they _glared at me_. I ran my hair through my curly hair as I stood up and walked to get a napkin. I overheard Mileys conversation,and she was updating her friends on which celeb was hottest, and who was hot and not. As soon as she made sure I was in hearing distance,she pointed at me and said.  
''And he is NOT.'' Miley said as her friends laughed with her. I walked up to their table suddenly feeling very confident. ''I guess your friends aren't very bright then. Don't they know shes only acting this way because _she wants me_.'' I said while winking directly at Miley as I walked away.  
I could hear the giggles,and the squeals from her table as I walked back to my own.

At home...

Nicks POV

Joe,Kevin,and I all walked through the door. I was expecting to hear my dad doing something,but I didn't hear anything. ''Wheres dad?'' I asked.  
''Um,hes at usually comes back at around 12.'' Joe replied. 12? That was pretty late. I walked upstairs in my room,and grabbed my guitar and song book,which was by my window. I opened the window to let some sunlight in,once again seeing that figure. I couldn't exactly tell if it was a boy or girl. They started walking towards me. Oh no. The figure opened the window,and I was surprised to see that it was Miley.  
''Do you always go to Joe and Kevins house to watch me?'' Did anyone know I lived here? ''Actually...I live here.'' I said smirking. I saw her mouth drop open,as I closed the window.

She's a backseat driver, a drama provider An instant update of the world.  
She's a first class liar, a constant for getter.  
(She's attractive but bitter)

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
Did you turn around, turn around Baby, don't return to me If you think that I'm not worth your time.  
She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with.  
She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with.

a/n: It took me forever to pick out a song for this one xD. But I think this was the best one. Aw Niley hate :  
haha. So,there's is going to be a lot of drama in this story. And a secret about Miley. The plot is basically,  
Nick,Joe,and Kevins mom passed away and no one knows except them. Nicks Dad is never around,and he starts hating living there.  
Everyday at school Mileys always walking around with her group and a smile on her face.  
Nick thinks shes perfect,and nothings wrong with her life and starts blaming her and hating her.  
But theres something wrong in Mileys life,very wrong.  
In the end,well I won't give it away:  
But im really excited for this story :D


	3. Cancer,The Only Word I Can't Say

Sunday Night

Mileys POV

Tonight was lots of fun,I hung out with the girls. But now I had to go the to the one place I was dreading to go to. Home.  
I walked through the doors, straight up to my room,and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Planning on just lying down,but not falling asleep. But of course I did. It felt like 2 minutes later someone was shaking me violently. My eyes flew open,and I saw my mom.  
''Miley,I have to go to the hospital.'' She said frantically. I immediately sat up in my bed. ''What happened?'' I asked afraid of what she might say. ''It's back.'' She whispered. I felt the tears prickling in the corners of my eyes,protesting to be released. I shook my head very quickly,  
hoping that somehow I was dreaming. I got out of bed,and pulled on a pair of sweats. ''Lets go.'' I murmured,as we made our way downstairs.

Joes POV

I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep,but I saw headlights flashing through my window. Curious,I peeked through and saw Noah,Miley,and her mom pulling out of their driveway. It was late,and I hoped everything was okay. As I slid my eyes shut,I heard my phone vibrate. Taking it off my night stand,I saw a unfamiliar number flash on the screen. I slowly answered it. ''Hello?'' I asked. ''Hello,this is General Hospital and we would like to inform you that Kevin Jonas has been involved in a accident.'' Thats all I needed to hear,before I grabbed some jeans and headed for the door. I paused when I passed Nicks room,deciding on whether I should tell him to come with me. I'll just leave him a not.  
I quickly scribbled down words on a piece of paper and slipped it under Nicks door. As I made my way over to my car.

Mileys POV

Soon enough we got to the hospital,as I made my way to the front desk. ''Excuse me do you know what room-..'' They cut me off.  
''Your Cyrus right?'' I nodded my head as they pointed to the elevator. ''Floor 2 room 1101.'' I nodded again,as I went to tell my mom.  
''Miles? You think you could go to the room by yourself,Noah has to use the restroom.'' My mom asked. Once again I nodded. I didn't feel like talking. Period. I pressed on the elevator button,and a few seconds later it opened in front of me. Revealing a familiar face.  
Keeping my hair in front of my face,and silently praying to God that the person didn't see me I made my way into the elevator as they stepped out. I pressed number 2,and felt the elevator move up. When the elevators doors opened I made my way down through them.  
1099,1100,1101. I opened the door slowly,and could feel the tears slowly coming back. I felt someones presence behind me,thinking it was my mom I turned around only to be faced with a doctor. ''Hello,you must be the daughter.'' I nodded my head slowly. ''I'm so sorry,  
but your fathers cancer is back.'' The docter looked at me symptatically. _Cancer_. The only word I can't say. Those 6 letters were deadly,  
and they were slowly killing my father piece by piece.

**Flashback**

_6 years;  
''Dad!'' I yelled running towards him my genuine Miley smile plastered on my face.  
He chuckled at me and hugged me with welcomed arms. ''Hey,Smiley.'' He said.  
I layed my head against his jeans pocket. I was so short at the time,that was the only place my head could touch.  
''What are we gonna do today Daddy?'' I asked,jumping up in down.  
''Well I don't about you,but I think its been a long while since the tickle monster came for a visit!'' My dad started tickling my sides,  
and I started to laugh uncontrollably.  
'''' I chocked out,having the time of my life._

_12 years;  
I sat on my Dads lap as him,me and my mom and all my best friends sat around the table for my Birthday.  
Dad guided my hand,onto the knife as we both slowly pushed down on the cake. We were surrounded by cheers,and hollers.  
''Hey,Smiley you got something on your nose?'' He whispered in my ear.  
''Whats that?'' I asked,and felt icing being placed onto my nose.  
As everyone in the room giggled. I laughed a long to._

_16 years;_

_''Okay Miles,gently push your foot down on the petal.'' I nodded.  
''Like this?'' I asked as the car started to move beneath us.  
''Perfect,you can go down a little harder.'' He smirked.  
I did what he said,and felt myself gaining control of the car.  
''I'm doing it dad! I'm actually driving a car.'' I smiled a genuine Smiley Miley.  
''Your doing great Miles.''_

-  
I sat down on the chair,across from my dads bed. ''You know dad,I've been thinking back on the past.'' I took a deep breath as I continued. ''And I can't see my life without you.I know its all in Gods hands now,I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you being a great dad. Thank you being my best friend.'' I wiped away the tears,and grabbed his hand.  
It was cold,it reminded me of death. But I needed to be more positive than that. ''You survived this once,I know you can do it have faith,for me.'' I rested my head lightly against his shoulder. ''Miles?'' I looked up and saw him staring back down at me. ''Destiny.'' I was surprised my dad never called me by my birth name. ''That's exactly what you are,your the light in this world filled of darkness. You give me that hope,to live.'' He sighed,and continued talking. ''Don't be scared,Miley.  
I used to always wonder if their was someone out there who just planned everything out. _Everything_,your life,your death. I think of that person as the author,the author of the story. My story in this case. The author knows what he's doing Miles, hes not gonna mess up this chapter.'' I smiled,at his words it really got me thinking. Was there really someone that planned out your life; someone that knew what you would eat,wear? When you would live,die? I really hope this guy knows what hes doing.

Nicks POV

I couldn't sleep,something just didn't feel right. It was like my mom was trying to tell me something. Something was wrong.  
I sat up in my bed,and noticed a note on the ground. Curious, I stood up and read the note. I knew it. Quickly putting on clothes,  
I grabbed my dad's car keys and drove to the hospital.

a/n: Reviews (: ?


End file.
